Mudblood
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: Weeks have past and what was once a wound is now a scar but it still bleeds in her heart. Ron won't allow anything to hurt Hermione, even that awful scar on her wrist. Movie based pure fluff rated T for slightly suggestive content.


Mudblood

By TheDarkAngelLilith

Weeks have past and what was once a wound is now a scar but it still bleeds in her heart. Ron won't allow anything to hurt Hermione, even that awful scar on her wrist. Movie based pure fluff rated T for slightly suggestive content.

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Hermione Granger was absolutely extraordinary, there was no denying that fact. She was inconceivably smart and cunning, incredibly talented and powerful at wizardry, loyal and honest to a fault, she had a surprisingly good sense of humor, she was extremely caring and empathetic, she was brave enough to face death head on and god was she beautiful. But she must have been completely out of her mind.

Ron just couldn't understand it. There was a vast plethora of men that would leap at the chance to call themselves hers. Why in the hell would she choose him? He knew he wasn't exactly the most attractive person around. He'd made a complete fool of himself in front of her repetitively and he had been a complete ass to her in the past. He was positive he had absolutely no chance of winning her affection and yet there she was. Laying in front of him, topless no less.

"Stop that," Hermione laughed.

"Stop what?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"That dopey stare of yours," she replied.

"Well you're making that kind of difficult," Ron replied.

She gave him a swift smack. Not hard enough to actually hurt him but hard enough that the sound reverberated of the walls.

"Ow, I was joking," he laughed.

"Sure you were," Hermione replied rolling her eyes.

Ron sighed leaning down to kiss her shoulder gently. He knew he should kick her out before they both fell asleep. His parents would back around dawn and they would kill him if they found out. They had gone to a convention for muggle studies. Felt they needed to do something fun to help with the grief over Fred. Ron missed him too of course he was his brother but that wasn't exactly his idea of fun. Ginny and Harry were the only other people in the house. Ron knew his little sister wouldn't speak a word he had leverage over her. He had caught her and Harry in a very heated midnight kissing session a few nights prior. He'd much rather Ginny date his best friend opposed to that knocker Dean. He still didn't dare to think about how inmate their relationship was getting. Despite of who the male counterpart was that was his baby sister and he had a natural instinct to beat anyone who touched her.

Ron wondered briefly what Hermione's parent's would think of him but he would most likely never meet them. She had erased their every memory of her. He knew this impacted her deeply. She had been staying with his family for the last three weeks. She was comfortable there and his mother treated her like one of her own but he could tell that she was home sick. He couldn't imagine what that would be like, knowing your parent's were out there living like you'd never existed.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What I'm always thinking about, you," Ron answered.

He began to trail soft kisses along her bare arm making her sigh contently. He stopped at her forearm bile rising in his throat at the sight he was met with. Mudblood… the wound had healed enough to leave the bandage off but it was going to leave a nasty scar. She was branded with that horrible name. If his mother hadn't killed Bellatrix he would've. It took every last drop of self-control he had that night not to make a scene trying to get back to her. The sound of Hermione shrieking in pain was a sound ever etched into his memory. He could tell the scar bothered her. After the bandages came off she started wearing long sleeves regardless of the weather. When it was still healing she would look away when he helped her clean it. He pressed a feathery light kiss over the mark but he knew that wouldn't heal the hurt this caused her.

Hermione pulled her arm away and cupped his cheek bringing his lips up to hers. It pained him that she even felt the need to hide it from him. His intent was always to distract her from it if she ever thought about it. Though this time it seemed that she was the one distracting him. Soon Ron found himself unable to think of anything other than her velvet soft lips on his and their bodies pressed together. The kissing got heated and she ran her hands over his chest.

Hermione pulled back for a second catching her breath and stared up at him. Her brown eyes seemed clouded with strong emotion. Then she said something that shocked him.

"I love you," she whispered and her eyes gave the truth away. She really did love him.

"I love you too, I always have," Ron whispered.

He watched as the corners of her lips pulled up in a dazed smile. He loved it when she smiled, he loved everything about her.

An hour or so after Hermione wound up falling asleep but Ron just couldn't settle. He kept staring at that horrid mark on her arm. It wasn't anything she couldn't live with but it affected her deeply on a mental and emotional level.

He had been thinking of this for a week now but was extremely hesitant to try. After all he didn't have the best track record with magic. Not to mention that if this were a viable plan then why hadn't Hermione thought of and preformed it herself. A spell of regeneration should've cleared the scar up. The key word was 'should'. If it back fired or he executed it incorrectly he could hurt her and he'd never forgive himself for that. He had practiced it on broken glass and it worked but that was glass. Human skin was much different and more complex.

He decided to try for her he felt that he had to. Ron carefully reached back and picked up his wand from the night stand. He'd never put so much concentration, thought or care in to a spell. But a simple incantation and soon the scar vanished seemingly fading back into her skin. Pale supple flesh was all that was left behind and you couldn't even tell what had happened. Hermione stirred slightly her eye lashes fluttering gently but she didn't wake. She was completely fine. Ron let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and smiled slightly. He was proud of himself of course but he was over joyed that she was now rid of that awful brand. She was not a 'mudblood'. She was Hermione and she was absolutely perfect blood didn't play a role. No one would ever hurt her again, not as long as he was alive to stop them.

* * *

I might do something similar for Harry and Ginny later what do you think?


End file.
